legoatlantisfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Shark
|Image =Guardian of the Deep.png |Theme = Atlantis |Allies = Probably the Shark Warriors |Weakness = Attacks anything that moves, easily distracted. |Attack = Teeth Tail Attack 1: Attack's with its teeth. Attack 2: Pushes with it's heavy body and flicks with it's tail. |Location = Seaweed Bed |Variations = See Shark |Habitat = Seaweed bed |Guards = Shark Key |Size = Large |Appearances = 8058 Guardian of the Deep Into The Deeps! Lego Atlantis: The Movie The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes }} The Giant Shark is a large, brick-built Guardian from the LEGO Atlantis theme. The Giant Shark destroyed Artimus Rhodes ship the Atlantis Finder, and tried to eat him and Squiddy as they fled to the Squid Temple. The Shark later fought the Deep Sea Salvage Crew, and tried to eat some of it's members, but later puffed up after eating a Diver Decoy. Biography 1919 While Artimus was watching Manny eat his fourth Tuna Fish Sandwich, he was still writing in his journal. Just then, the Giant Shark loomed up in front of the Atlantis Finder, then ripped it in half. Many hours later, the Shark again tried to eat Artimus on top of Squiddy when they got surrounded by Manta Warriors after escaping from a school of Shark Warriors, but the Shark scared the Manta Warriors away, giving Artimus and Squiddy the chance to escape, and they did, they fled to the Squid Temple, being just ahead of the Shark. Battling Bobby and Axel When Bobby and Axel found the Shark key, Bobby saw a rock with ancient atlantean on it. When he was almost finished reading it, the rock got up, and wasn't a rock at all - but a Shark! The Giant Shark chases Bobby, but a few seconds later, the Turbo Submarine in attack mode grabs the tail of the Shark, but the Shark flips it's tail right, tossing the Turbo Sub onto the Sea Floor. The Sub transforms back into normal mode, then moves backwards. The wind from the Sub blows rocks into the Shark. The sub then transforms back into Attack Mode, and fires a Rocket at the Shark, knocking him unconscious. Fighting the Deep Sea Salvage Crew Many decades later, the same Shark attacked the Deep Sea Salvage Crew when they were surrounded by Manta Warriors. The Manta's fled, but the salvage crew were left to fight for themselves against the giant Shark. The Shark first chased Lance and tried to eat him but escaped, hiding behind a rock for cover. The Shark then when after Dr. Jeff Fisher in the Scavenger. When the Shark started to get close to the Scavenger, Ace on the Dive Booster tossed a trident in the sharks mouth, preventing the Shark from closing his lower jaw. Ace then told Jeff to get a photo of the Shark, but then the Shark broke the trident out of it's jaws before they could and went after the Dive Booster, meanwhile Lance made a decoy using an extra diver suit attached to a large air tank. As the Shark was chasing the Dive Booster, the decoy flew past the Shark. The Shark saw it and went after the decoy instead and ate it. After eating it, the Shark was about to continue going after the Dive Booster when suddenly the air tank went off inside him, puffing up the Shark until it looked like a massive balloon. Defeated by the salvage crew, the Shark was left inflated and floating upwards. Information :Attack 1: The Shark attacks with it's teeth. :Attack 2: Pushes with it's heavy body and flicks with it's tail. :Attack 3: 'The Shark uses it's pointy arms to easily hit some of it's foes :'Weakness: Attacks anything that moves, so easily distracted. Trivia * The Atlantean writing on the Sharks Head says "If you can read this, You´re lunch!". * Several events with the Shark mimic other events, like: **When Bobby is chased by the shark in Into The Deeps!, in Lego Atlantis: The Movie, the same event happens except Lance is the one getting chased. **When Artimus and Squiddy are surrounded by Manta Warriors, and the Shark scares them away, is similar to an event in Lego Atlantis: The Movie, except the Deep Sea Salvage Crew are the one's surrounded, and the Manta Warriors get scared away when the Shark is not visible on screen. Trivia * The Shark is very different then any other shark. It has a longer tail, and pointy arms. This shark may be a mix of other species, or may be a specially modified Shark, or even half machine. Appearances * The Secret Journal of Dr.Artimus Rhodes * 8058 Guardian of the Deep * Into The Deeps! * Lego Atlantis: The Movie Category:Atlantis minifigure Category:2010 Category:Atlantis Category:Guardian Category:Sharks